Battle-X Command Mission
BATTLE-X Command Mission was a CAW event. It was the third Battle-X event and it took place at Buchser Midle School in Santa Clara, California on March 28, 2015. Buildup and Hype The main event of Command Mission would be between the Sexxy Embassy's Misty and May and the Champion's Circle, which is the team consisting of Videl and Lead. Both Misty and Leaf will make their in-ring Battle-X debuts, the latter of which will make her Battle-X debut overall, as Misty has been shown during Sexxy Embassy beatdowns in the previous events. The second match announced for the event, as well as the opening bout, was a match between Alia and Angela Delvecchio. It is the Battle-X debuts of both competitors. The third match announced for the event was a tag team match between Mysteriously Silent (Jigsaw & Qefka the Quiet) and Pryme Tyme (Goten & Sean Matsuda). Sean, Jigsaw, and Qefka were making their Battle-X debuts. The fourth match announced for the event was a tag team match between The Gatekeepers (Kairi & Elie) and The Beachbreakers (Xiaoyu & Miharu Hirano). All four would be making their debuts. The fifth match announced for the event was a tag team match between the Devastation Corportion and Team Animazing. The feud began at the end of Battle-X Ignition, where Kirito was attacked from behind by the Devastation Corporation after his match with Kazuchika Okada. The following month, at Raging Blast, they would attack Gohan backstage long before his match with AJ Styles. On March 2, Bulma Briefs signed the match for Command Mission, in what will be the Devastation Corporation's debuts. The sixth match announced for the the event was a six man tag match between the teams of Iori Yagami, Juan Francisco De Coronado, and Lince Dorado, and Pablo Sanchez, Ethan, and Tarble. This is to continue the feud from Ignition between Tarble and Dorado, as well as show the Battle-X debuts of the other competitors. The seventh and eighth matches announced for the card were battle royals featuring Tron Bonne, Serena, Lili Rochefort, Ibuki, Giselle, Mimi Tasogare, Ivelisse Velez, Dark Magician Girl, Candice Michelle, and Heidi Lovelace. The ninth match announced for the card was a three-way dance consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. All three are well-known for their time in Anime Championship Wrestling, Random Kickass Destruction Association, and Vixenz Wrestling Federation, among others. They are all rudos that will make their Battle-X debuts. The tenth and final match announced for the card was a singles match between Hilary Tachibana and Daizee Haze. Haze was advertized as making her in-ring return, as she had not wrestled since 2011 due to undisclosed health problems. Tachibana would be making her professional debut. Results *4 - The match was intended to be a trios match with Lince Dorado and Tarble also involved. However, Dorado had no-showed the event and thus the match was changed to a regular tag match. *5 - Gohan accidentally attacked the referee during the match. In the chaos, Jaka appeared and speared Kirito. *8 - Goten assaulted Valese for "distracting him" and was disqualified for abusing her. Director of Battle Bulma Briefs came out and fined Goten 100,000 Zenny. She also threatened a harsher punishment if it were to happen again. Other Segments *Tarble entered Bulma Briefs' office, upset about being off the card. As a consolation prize, Bulma announced he would have his own show, Tarble and the Tramp and would be in the main event, with the additional choice of his opponent and stipulation. *Misty bragged about going into Battle-X GoldenEye with title matches, although Bulma Briefs prevented them from getting in the Battle-X Women's Tag Team Championship match. Additionally, May would be in the Battle-X Women's Grand Championship match while Misty was in the Battle-X Women's Intercontinental Championship match. Bulma then added the stipulation of all Embassy members being banned from ringside during each other's matches. Category:Battle-X Category:CPV's